Always
by coffeebean2007
Summary: This is just a new twist on how i think would be cute, if it had actually happened. Uses a lot of characters but will be LL eventually. . . CHAPTER 7 UP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I realize that I still have two stories already. But while i was on the plane to my sisters and this story just came to me. So i was writing it on the plane ride there and on the way back. Oh and if you haven't please read my other stories **_Time _**and **_Unexpected Events_**Also if it is not to much of a bother please review.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters just the story line.**

**_This third story of mine is titled Always. It is a twisted and well not twisted but different. I don't know if anyone has done a story in this way. Okay some people have but well let me set it up for you . . ._**

_**ILorelai has spent her whole life in Stars Hollow, and she has a sister a twin sister to be exact. We shall call her Sookie (hehe, I have no idea what I would use for her real name. Sookie is just not a nick name you hear often. If it even is a nick name.) Anyways Lorelai and Sookie are 15 years old soon to be 16 and go to non other than Stars Hollow High.**_

_**Richard and Emily each have their own buisness. Emily has a catering company. She is the planner (of course). Richard has a small store that sells everything. It is pretty much like Doose's but it is called Gilmore's Retail and More. Oh one more thing about Emily she is not as high mattenece and bossy but she still has those moments.**_

_**Now for Luke, he and his family still have the Hardware store and luke has just turned 17. Liz isn't a real big trouble maker and she is 15 years old (and to turn 16 three days after Lorelai and Sookie) She is best friends with Sook and Lorelai. Luke still has the same parents his mom never died and both parents are heathly and much alive.**_

_**Luke and Lorelai aren't going out (yet). But they are good friends and help one another and are there for each other no matter what. They may seem like they are together but, not (for now) But that may (will) change later in the story.**_

_**Oh and one last thing Chris and Rachel NONE EXISTANT in this story. Along with all the others Luke or Lorelai have dated. Sorry to those who are Chris and Rachel fans. Or to those who like any of the people that Luke and Lorelai have dated. (if there really are any? I don't have anyone in mind that i know who like any of them? hmmm) ON WITH THE STORY . . . .**_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

"Lorelai, get up or your going to be late!" Emily gilmore yelled to her youngest daughter (of the twins, only two minutes anyways . . .)

"Mom school is like a block away." Lorelai responded walking downstairs.

"Yes, but you still need to eat breakfast."

"That doesnt change the fact that school is a block away."

"Eat your breakfast your sister is waiting" Emily responded trying to change the conversation they have every morning.

"Fine" Lorelai said reluctantly.

DDDDDDDDDxxxxDanes HouseholdxxxxDDDDDDDDD

"Luke, after school your dad wants you to help him with the store" Amy said (I'm not sure if that was her name. But in anotherstory that is the name they used well the used Amillia (spelling?) but used Amy for short and I liked that. But if anyone knows her name please tell me so I can change it)

"For how long? Because I have baseball at five thirty."

"Well, probably till five because that is when Kirk is supposed to start."

"Kirk? Seriously? He is only fourteen." Luke sad baffled at the fact his dad would even allow Kirk in the store.

"Yes, well he appliedand since he was the only one who applied, we had to give him the job. Now go make sure your sister is ready and get to school."

"Alright" Luke got up from his chair, put the dishes by hte sink for his mom and gave her a kiss (on the cheek) goodbye. "See you later ma"

"Bye Luke. Oh and by the way make sure you tell Lorelai and Sookie to come by on Friday for your dad's birthday. Make sure to tell them to have their parents come also."

"Okay" With that he ran upstairs to get his things and Liz. When he was making his way downstairs he hollard for Liz the twentyith time, only this time using a almost threat "Hurry up Liz, or you'll have to stay after with Ms. Drysal again."

"I'm comming, I'm comming. Bye mom."

"Bye, Liz have a good day."

X-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-X

**School . . .**

As soon as Lorelai and Sookie arrived at school they went to find Luke and Liz to tell them about the possible plans for the weekend.

Lorelai and Sookie's birhday was also comming up and they are alowed to each invite a friend to the waterpark.

"Hey Luke, Hey, Liz" both Lorelai and Sookie said at the same time.

"Hi" both Dane's replied.

Since Luke and Lorelai are better friends she decided to invite Luke and Sookie would invite Liz.

Luke and Lorelai decided to go to their lockers since they were down the hall more than Sookie and Liz. (You see they all thought it would be easier if Luke and Lorelai's locker were near one another's since well they get along better so she and Liz switched. Now Sookie and Liz had lockers right next each other and thesame for Luke and Lorelai.) Lorelai then decided to ask "Hey Luke?" They stopped walking so they could talk.

"Yeah"

"What do you have planned for oh, I don't knowSaturday from about 8 AM until Sunday sometime?"

"Um, nothing as of yet. Why?"

"Well you know Sookie and my birthday is on Saturday."

"Yes, I know that."

Starting to head towards their lockers again. "Okay, so my mom and das said that Sookie and I could each invite a friend. Since you are my best friend, I wanted to inviet you?" Lorelai said and questioned with a hopeful look.

"I will ask my mom when I get to the Hardware store and let you know before baseball. Unless you are comming to practice again?"

"Yay, oh I can hardly wait and I will see if Sookie and Liz want to watch to but we may just swing by for a few minutes." She then gave Luke a quick hug which caused Luke to turn seven different shades of red but he returned the hug then asked "What was that for?"

"Because, your always there for me and go to my birthday even last year when we had an all girl party and you were the only guy."

Luke just smiled then remembered "Oh, hey what are you doing tomorrow after school?"

"Let see? What am I doing on a Friday after school? With no boyfriend . . . Hmmm"

Lorelai pretended to think "I guess nothing. Why?"

"Well you know my dads birthday is tomorrow and my mom thought that it would be a" using air quotes " 'good idea' to have a gathering for him. So she wants me to ask you and Sookie to come. Oh and she is also asking your parents to come."

"Of course we'll come, even if our parents are going too." Lorelai answered accidentilly burshing his hand. which cause both Lorelai and Luke to get flutters in their stomach.

Sookie and Liz just finished at their lockers and caust up to Luke and Lorelai at their lockers.

"So what were you two talking about?" Liz asked smirking at the two still blushing.

"We were just tlking about dad's party" Luke answered closing his locker.

"Oh" both Liz and Sookie said dissapointed. For some time now Sookie and Liz have wanted Luke and Lorelai to become a couple.

Quickly changing the subject Lorelai said "Well, we better get to class" Luke just shook his head and leaned up against his locker waiting for Andrew to come by so they could walk to class together.

Looking at the clock Sookie said "We still have. . ."

Before she could finish Lorelai grabe her and Liz's hands ad pulled them into the direction of their first class.

"Geez, Lorelai slow down." Liz said trying to catch up.

"Fine"

"Why did you pull us like that?"

"You two know why."

Acting inocent Sookie said "No we don't"

"I don't want to have that conversation in front of Luke"

"And what conversation would that be?" Liz asked

"The one of you two claiming we like eachother as mor than friends." Lorelai said in an irritated voice.

"Is that because you like him?" Sookie asked giggling.

"No, it is because . . . Oh, look time for class" Lorelai said and dashed into her math room.

At the same time Liz and Sookie said "She likes him." They then also entered the math room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that is chapter number one, i hope you liked it. I have half of chapter two written already. . . so depending on the reviews i will update as soon as i can. so please review. you know what button it is it is that purple one down below that says '**_submit review.' _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Always

**A/N: So my last chapter only two people reviewed (so far) which is very dissapointing but i would like to dedicate this chapter to the two who did review my always faithful reviewer **_Christi06 _**and my new reviewer **_Finding Disco. _**This one is for you two**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own : (**

**xLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLx**

_Previously . . ._

_"Is that because you like him?" Sookie asked giggling._

_"No, it is because . . . Oh, look time for class" Lorelai said and dashed into her math room._

_At the same time Liz and Sookie said "She likes him." They then also entered the math room._

XXX Danes' Party XXX

The party was being held at the Danes household. Seeing as William doesn't really like parties or celebrations of any kind the party was small. So small it consisted of The Reanactors (with their faimlies) and the Gilmore family. Emily helped with decrations. Richard (who is also apart of the reanactors) provided decorations from his store.

"Hello how are you guys all doing?" Amy asked when she answered the door.

"Well we are all doing pretty good how about yourself?" Richard asked, as they all entered the house.

"I'm pretty good. The Reanactors are in the livingroom, if you want to go join them. Or you can get drinks which are located in the kitchen and FYI is where all of the wifes are hanging out. And finally orderves and super will be served at 6:30. Oh, Luke, Liz and the rest of the kids are out in the backyard." Amy said to make sure everyone knew where their 'clicks' were most likely going to be for the duration of the party.

Lorelai and Sookie both headed for drinks then to the backyard. Emily just went to where all the sifes were talking and Richard went straight for the living room.

XXX Outside XXX

The only kids that were outside when Lorelai and Sookie got out there was Luke, Liz (of course) Jackson (who is Luke's best guy friend) Gypsy, Andrew and this new guy TJ who just moved in with his dad.

"Hey, Sookie" Luke said with a smile then with adorement "Hey, Lorelai"

Sookie gave a short giggle then said "hi" and quickly scurried off to talk with Liz.

"Hey, Luke" Lorelai said in the same tone after shaking her head at sookie and liz who were pointing and giggling at the two. When Lorelai turned back to Luke she got caught in his ocean blue eyes. The were both just lost in the gaze with tiny grins plastered on their faces. It finally broke when Amy yelled for the kids to come and eat.

After geting their food Luke and Lorelai took a seat across from one another at the picnic table and Lorelai asked "So luke, did you ask your mom about the waterpark tomorrow?"

"Yep" Monosyllable man answered

"Well?"

"She said it would be fine, also Sookie asked Liz so it's all four of us." Luke responded taking a bite of his fruit salad.

"He, for as long s I can remember it has been us four together on our birthday's. At least since Sookie, Liz and I were born."

"that's right I went to the hospital because your mom was visiting and my mom didn't want to leave until she knew Emily was alright. At least that is the story your mom tells every year, I don't really remember I mean I was only a year and a half."

They continued chatting and every so often would get caught in a stairing match, but ultimetly, they enjoyed the party. Both couldn't wait till tomorrow, when Lorelai would get a suprise present from Luke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLLXXXXLLXXXXLLXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, short chapter I know, and not much of a chapter but that was suposed to go with chapter one, but i thought chapter one was long enough. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because i still have to update **_Time _**and **_Unexpected Events _**Also i still have to write it. Anyways please review, I love them all . . . Oh and Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Always 

**A/N: Huge thanks to those who have reviewed so far and I am kind of dissapointed 399 readers and only 6 reviews so far, but thats okay at least some people seem interested and as long as I get a review i guess i will update. Anyways it is very hard trying to update 3 stories . . . so i am sorry if some of them are short i just want to put something out there for you all to read.**

**A/N2: I am so so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update, I am also trying to update my other stories tonight. I know everyone hates excuses, but school just started and then on September 12, 2006 my grandpa died. Him and I were really close we talked all the time and bantered back and forth. He was my best friend which is why I am dedicating this chapter to him as I also did to the story _Time, _and I plan on doing it to _Unexpected Events_ . I love you grandpa and miss you so much! **

**IMPORTANT! A/N PLEASE READ: ** A couple things I have decided to change Lorelai and Sookie are still sisters but Sookie is the younger one instead of Lorelai. And Lorelai is still turning 16. Sookie is 13, which means that Liz is also 13 and her birthday is still 3 days after Sookies. Sorry if you guys liked it the other way, but after re-reading what I have wrote Sookie and Liz seem to be acting like well little sisters. Oh, and Lorelai and Liz are friends but not great friends they just get along pretty good. 

**Disclaimer: Not mine, story maybe, not characters however. : (**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Previously . . ._

_After getting their food Luke and Lorelai took a seat across from one another at the picnic table and Lorelai asked "So luke, did you ask your mom about the water park tomorrow?"_

_"Yep" Monosyllable man answered_

_"Well?"_

_"She said it would be fine, also Sookie asked Liz so it's all four of us." Luke responded taking a bite of his fruit salad._

_"He, for as long s I can remember it has been us four together on our birthday's. At least since Sookie, Liz and I were born."_

_"That's right I went to the hospital because your mom was visiting and my mom didn't want to leave until she knew Emily was alright. At least that is the story your mom tells every year, I don't really remember I mean I was only a year and a half."_

_They continued chatting and every so often would get caught in a staring match, but ultimetly, they enjoyed the party. Both couldn't wait till tomorrow, when Lorelai would get a surprise present from Luke._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke spent weeks trying to find the perfect gift for Lorelai, he didn't know why but he liked to always make sure she had something she could treasure. Luke even went to three different malls to find the perfect gift. And lets face it, Luke is not the shopping type of guy.

"Mom, Liz and I are going now." Luke yelled as he and Liz made their way down the stairs.

"Wait, I have something for you to give to Lorelai" She then handed Luke a card and looked at Liz and said "You be good, I don't want to hear about you and Sookie getting into mischief such as bothering your brother, or Lorelai, because you know I have spies everywhere."

"Fine, I will try my best." Liz said giggling as she walked ahead of her brother out the door.

After Liz walked out of the door Amy asked "Luke, could you ask Emily if it is alright you and Liz stay over next week?"

"Sure, why?"

"Your dad and I are going to spend the weekend with your aunt and uncle from California."

"Oh, okay, well I better get going I don't want to be late."

"Good idea, oh and here this is for Lorelai." Luke took the card and headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX - - On the way to the festivities - - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Gilmore suburban, Lorelai and Luke were in the way back, while Sookie and Liz sat in the row right in front of them both zoned out by their music (each having one head phone of their own then another head phone for the other) Luke and Lorelai found it easier to talk without the constant eaves dropping of parents or even younger siblings.

"So, your telling my that Kirk, fourteen year old Kirk is going to be working at the Hardware store?" Lorelai asked through her laughter.

Luke chuckled and answered "Yeah, but if I can help it only until I am done with baseball."

"Lets all hope."

"Oh, hey, this card is from my parents." Luke said handing Lorelai her card.

"Thanks" She then proceeded to open it and her jaw dropped when she found what was in it. She then turned to Luke who had a questioning look on his face. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No ,why, what is it?" Luke asked out of pure confusion and wonder because he had never seen anyone get so emotional over a card before.

"It's just, you remember your grandma's necklace that I saw your mom had the other day?"

"Yeah" Luke answered still confused

"Well, I told your mom that it was gorgeous, and she told me it has been passed down from mother to daughter since the 1920's. Then I told her how sweet that was."

"Okay?"

"Luke, look at it your mom gave it to me, she wrote in the card" Lorelai picked up the card again and read to Luke "Lorelai, you are like a daughter to me, I love you like you are one of my own. I would know like to give you my grandmothers' necklace, Liz has never really cared for it or showed any interest. Which is why when I found out how much you adored it I thought it would be the perfect gift for you on your sweet sixteen. So this is for you I will always love you like you were my own. Love, William and Amy" When she finished reading Lorelai was in tears yet again. Luke then pulled her into a hug and whispered "She is right, you deserve a perfect gift, but I thought I could have given that to you."

Lorelai leaned up from his grip and said "You didn't have to get me anything, either did your parents. But just so you know you being here is already the perfect gift."

Luke smiled and gave Lorelai a kiss on the temple and she snuggled back into his shoulder, five minutes later she fell asleep.

Lorelai woke up half an hour later to giggles, when she opened her eye's her sister and Liz were just staring at her and Luke laughing at how adorable they looked. Lorelai then nudged Luke to wake him.

"Hmm, What?" Luke asked with his eye's still shut.

This time Lorelai nudged him harder and he jolted awake, wondering where he was, he then realized a blushing Lorelai and his sister and Liz now laughing their heads off. Luke then whispered to Lorelai "What are they laughing about?"

"They saw me asleep on your chest with your arm around me." Lorelai admitted in the same whisper and blushing even more.

Luke then realized they were still in the same position, to which he let Lorelai go and it was now his turn to blush.

"See, Liz I told you they would be going out before we even got there." Sookie said through a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, I guess you were right."

"Oh, by the way mom told me to wake you two up and tell you that we are here." Sookie told the two blushing teenagers.

"Thanks Sookie, now you two move so we can get out." Lorelai said in an annoyed voice

"Fine, fine." Sookie and Liz both said as they emerged from the vehical

First Luke got out, then he offered his hand to help Lorelai out of the vehical which she shyly took.

"So, where are mom and dad?" Lorelai asked looking for her parents who weren't anywhere near the vehical.

"They went to go get the tickets, I said we would meet them at the entrance once you two woke up."

"Oh, well then lets go." Lorelai anxiously said as she hurried away from the group. Luke quickly behind her, once he caught up with her she slowed down a little so they could chat.

"So, um about that back in the suburban?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah?" Luke asked back confused.

"Well . . . it was . . . umm . . ." Lorelai was searching for the words but non came to mind.

"If you don't want to talk about it again that is fine" Luke said with some disappointment in his voice.

"What? No, I don't wanna not talk about it." Lorelai said and stopped so she could talk with Luke easier.

"Really?"

"Really"

"So?" Luke asked

"I thought it was . . . nice." Lorelai admitted a shyly.

"Me too." Luke responded with confidence, he then took her hand and they began to walk to the entrance again.

"Sooo, what does this mean?" Lorelai asked trying to ignore the butterflies that were invading her stomach.

"Well, what would you like it to mean?"

"I would, like it to mean, we are together . . . like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lorelai said with hope and questioning in her voice.

"Where are your sister's?" Emily asked before Luke could respond to Lorelai's sort of question.

"They are . . . uhhhh?" Lorelai tried to answer quite annoyed at her mom's bad timing.

"Right there." Luke pointed to the two who were skipping towards the group.

"Good, so here are your tickets, and if you two want to go in and then we will meet back here, in 3 hours for lunch." Richard said handing them both their tickets.

"Thanks dad." Lorelai then gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and grabbed Luke's hand again pulling him so they could stay away from their siblings.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N3: Okay, sucky chapter I know. But hey I tried and it was really long or longer than all the others. I also had to get the basses down for Luke and Lorelai's relationship to begin. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW. I am mad because I just updated _Time_ and only one person reviewed so far. It was also the longest chapter for that story which is just like this one, so please please please review, or I have no reason to continue writing these stories. Again REVIEW! please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Always

**AN: Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and here is my next installment of Always.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

_Previously . . . _

_"I would, like it to mean, we are together . . . like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lorelai said with hope and questioning in her voice. _

_"Where are your sister's?" Emily asked before Luke could respond to Lorelai's sort of question. _

_"They are . . . uhhhh?" Lorelai tried to answer quite annoyed at her mom's bad timing. _

_"Right there." Luke pointed to the two who were skipping towards the group._

_"Good, so here are your tickets, and if you two want to go in and then we will meet back here, in 3 hours for lunch." Richard said handing them both their tickets._

_"Thanks dad." Lorelai then gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and grabbed Luke's hand again pulling him so they could stay away from their siblings._

Lorelai made sure they were far enough away, to where their sisters couldn't catch up with them. She then turned to Luke and asked "So where . . . do you um want to go first?"

"It doesn't matter to me, where would you like to go."

"I don't really feel like going on rides right now, so how about we just walk around and see what rides we may like to go on later." Lorelai suggested

Still holding her hand, Luke starts to walk and says "I think I would like it if we were together."

Lorelai just stopped abruptly and looked into his eyes and asked "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I have liked you for a while now." Luke answered honestly.

"Then why didn't you ask me out sooner?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how you felt, and I would feel bad if I ruined our friendship if you didn't feel the same."

"I do though, I actually have for a while also." Lorelai admitted looking down at her feet. Luke then took one finger put it under her chin and brought her head up to look into her eye's, once they were locked he gave her a short, but very sweet kiss on the lips.

Once they broke the kiss, Lorelai and Luke continued their walk in the theme park. Talking about their plans for their first date, and how this could possible effect their friendship. It was a difficult change for the two, but they both felt it was worth while, and were willing to take that next step in their relationship.

"So, are you ready to go on any rides?" Luke asked after they finished their lemonade they had bought a short while ago to quench their thirst before lunch.

"Sure, what ride would we go on?" Lorelai asked after she threw her empty cup way and grabbed Luke's hand (for the bazillionth time today).

"Well it is 1:30 so we have two and a half hours before we have to meet up with your parents, so how about we go on . . . " Luke thought for a minute while he looked around for the perfect ride for them to go on then asked "how about the ferris wheel?" Luke suggests.

"Sure" Lorelai answered some what hesitantly.

They then headed over into the direction of the ferris wheel, once they got to the ferris wheel Lorelai became aware of her sudden fear of heights. "Luke, I can't go on here it goes to high."

Luke just gives Lorelai's hand a reassuring squeeze, and said "hey, it is alright...I will be right there."

"I still don't like heights..."

"Well would you like to go on a different ride?" Luke suggested

"No, this will be fine, I think"

"It will be." Luke assured. Then let go of her hand, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

Once they got to the front of the line Lorelai started to tense up and of course Luke noticed so he again gave her another squeeze, and a kiss on the top of her head. Lorelai relaxed into Luke's shoulder as they boarded the ride.

The ride went semi-smoothly, although the whole time Lorelai was so nervous, she almost had Luke make them stop the ride. But with his reassuring squeeze's she had finally relaxed into his arm yet again. The ride was currently stopped, not quite near the top but it was close enough to where Lorelai kept her eye's closed. Luke started to chuckle at the site and Lorelai was forced to look at him and she asked "What is so funny?"

"Nothing..." Luke answered innocently looking into her eyes. They got caught up in one another's eyes and moved in, they then shared a sweet passionate kiss. It seemed to end to early for the both of them but, it helped Lorelai relax quite a bit. For the rest of the ride Luke and Lorelai spent snuggling against one another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN2: Okay so this really isn't my best chapter yet again. But what can I say I am trying. so please please please review. Oh and is anyone else pissed off at gilmore girls right now (grrrr) (don't continue reading unless you have seen the fourth episode. unless you don't care then read on I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN IT IS SAFE TO READ AGAIN.) So this show makes me angry, how can Lorelai be going out with chris? i don't understand it makes me more angry each time i watch. but of course i hate spoilers so i cant go and read about what is going to happen. But one good thing out of tuesdays eppy (17) is that emily got arrested...haha i laughed so hard. anyways i will stop now to say this (IT IS SAFE HERE:) please review, it helps me figure out when i should update, the more reviews the sooner i update, or try to update...so review just hit that purple button. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating but writers block and being sick for a week straight puts a halt on writing...I am sorry though! I hope to update my other two stories soon. I just don't know where to go with my stories. But I do have two new ones on the rise... I will not post those however until I finished at least one of my wonderful stories I have in progress so far.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PREVIOUSLY . . . **_

_"I still don't like heights..." _

_"Well would you like to go on a different ride?" Luke suggested_

_"No, this will be fine, I think" _

_"It will be." Luke assured. Then let go of her hand, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. _

_Once they got to the front of the line Lorelai started to tense up and of course Luke noticed so he again gave her another squeeze, and a kiss on the top of her head. Lorelai relaxed into Luke's shoulder as they boarded the ride. _

_The ride went semi-smoothly, although the whole time Lorelai was so nervous, she almost had Luke make them stop the ride. But with his reassuring squeeze's she had finally relaxed into his arm yet again. The ride was currently stopped, not quite near the top but it was close enough to where Lorelai kept her eye's closed. Luke started to chuckle at the site and Lorelai was forced to look at him and she asked "What is so funny?" _

_"Nothing..." Luke answered innocently looking into her eyes. They got caught up in one another's eyes and moved in, they then shared a sweet passionate kiss. It seemed to end to early for the both of them but, it helped Lorelai relax quite a bit. For the rest of the ride Luke and Lorelai spent snuggling against one another._

Once the ride was over Lorelai was still a little shaken up about how high the ride actually went. So she and Luke headed over to the meeting spot early, once they sat down on a bench Luke gave Lorelai her gift. It was wrapped in a really elegant wrapping paper. The paper was a dark purple with lighter flowers all over it. It even had a purple ribbon. Lorelai began to unwrap her gift carefully...she hated ruining perfectly good wrapping paper...plus she was going to keep the paper seeing as it was a gift from her boyfriend.

Once she completed taking off the paper, she found it a rectangular box (you know the ones that look like a bracelet or perhaps a necklace is inside). Lorelai was shaking slightly, she was very nervous. But once she opened it, it revealed a silver bracelet with charms on it. Three charms to be exact, the first Lorelai noticed was the one that read _'best friends'_, the next one was of a heart, the third and final charm was a coffee cup. Each charm had a tiny diamond in each. By now Lorelai had tears in her eyes, she has never received such a beautiful gift from anyone. She was finally able to find her voice and said "Luke. Thank you so much no one has ever given me anything this beautiful...it must have cost you a fortune."

"It wasn't that much and I was happy to." Luke replied looking into her eye's.

Lorelai then scooted closer to Luke gave him a hug and a quick kiss then said softly "Thank you, I really love it."

Giving Lorelai one more hug he replied with "Your welcome." Not that far after their exchange, the rest of the group arrived.

Liz and Sookie were first to noticed how Luke's arm was draped over her shoulder and how she was leaning into him. To which they both said "Ahhhh, how cute."

Luke and Lorelai just rolled their eyes and stood up. To see what else they were going to on this already memorable day.

Emily and Richard didn't seem to mind how close the two were acting. Truth be told they think Luke is a fine young man and are glad they finally realized what was right in front of them. Emily shook her head from her thoughts of how it happened and asked "So, do you want to stay here and eat, so you can go on rides later. Or do you want to go somewhere else?"

Lorelai looked over at Luke and as if reading his mind she said "I think going somewhere else is better, we really don't feel like going on anymore rides."

"Alright then lets go." Richard responded wanting to get out before the traffic began to get to heavy.

They all went out to the vehical and decided that going to a nice restraunt would be nice. After a little driving they decided on going to Torade, it was a new restraunt that had just opened up in the area.

The meal went pretty well, there was a lot of laughs, and also a lot of gazing due to the new couple that had just emerged that day. Over all Lorelai found that this was so far her favorite birthday. One, she got to go to a theme park with her best friend. Two, she got a boyfriend (whom, lets just say she has liked for a long, long time). Last but not least she received the most beautiful gift from her best friend, now boyfriend. How could her day get any better?

"Lorelai." Richard replied as they received their deserts.

"Yeah, dad." Lorelai turned toward her dad. (She was having a conversation with Luke).

"Your mother and I would like to give you your gift now. If that's alright?"

"Dad, you and mom have already paid for all of this plus paying for my friends to get in, this lunch. You have done enough really."

"No, no, this gift is something we have wanted to give you for a while. Lately you have been really responsible, taking care of your sister when we asked, not complaining as much. We want to do this, so this is for you." Richard replied sincerely, then handed Lorelai her gift.

Lorelai carefully opened her gift and was shocked at what she found inside, this gift came very close, to being the best present ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay that is all for now I just thought I would do a quick update for all of my fans. Oh and remember to REVIEW!! Please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay long time since my last update, sorry but well I just have school and also did not really feel this story was that good. But reviews convinced me otherwise which is why for your enjoyment here is CHAPTER 6! **

**Disclaimer: It is not mine**

_**Previously. . . **_

_"Dad, you and mom have already paid for all of this plus paying for my friends to get in, this lunch. You have done enough really."_

_"No, no, this gift is something we have wanted to give you for a while. Lately you have been really responsible, taking care of your sister when we asked, not complaining as much. We want to do this, so this is for you." Richard replied sincerely, then handed Lorelai her gift. _

_Lorelai carefully opened her gift and was shocked at what she found inside, this gift came very close, to being the best present ever. _

Lorelai opened the small box, inside was a key. Lorelai's jaw dropped to the floor, she had never expected her parents to get her anything this extravagant.

"Dad, mom. You really didn't have to get me this."

"Like we said you have been very responsible lately. Now this is a key for a Jeep which should be sitting in our driveway right now. Of course it may not be the best car for a girl, but we thought you would like it and if you do not like the color we can trade it in for whatever color you want." Richard replied

"I am sure whatever color you chose will be great. Thank you so much!" Lorelai then got up and went to hug each of her parents this is the BEST gift they had ever given her. Except for the whole birth thing but who really counts that?

It had been one month since Lorelai and Luke became an item. They seemed to spend more time together . . . if that was possible. Everyday after school Luke and Lorelai would head over to the Hardware Store to help out William. (William decided to hire Lorelai seeing as she was there and always helping Luke anyways.) Kirk got fired a week after he started, he was allergic to dust there or something...he always had asthma attacks. So once they finished work at the store they would head over to either Luke or Lorelai's house and they would work on homework.

"Hey, Lorelai?" Luke asked one evening as they were watching a movie at Luke's house.

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I asked you to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Well, I would have to say . . . " Lorelai pretended to think then asked, "what is your reasoning for asking me out on that particular day?"

Luke just smirked and gave her a kiss on the top of the head and said, "It is our one month anniversary of course."

Lorelai being shocked he remembered said, "Oh my god, I can't believe you actually remembered!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well not many guys I have dated remembered our anniversaries. Well grant it they all would end right before a one month mark, but still..."

"Well, I guess I'm just not like other guys."

"I guess not." Lorelai smiled.

"So what do you say?"

"I say . . . yes." Lorelai replied as she gave Luke her one hundred watt smile.

Luke smiled back one of his rare Luke smiles, and he then reaches over and they interlock their hands. Lorelai then scoots closer to Luke so she is able to rest her head on his shoulder. The continue to stay in that position for a while longer until it is time for Lorelai to head home.

It was just after lunch, and all day long Lorelai has been trying to grill information out of Luke about their anniversary date. So far he is doing a pretty good job, which is odd for Luke because he usually caves the second he see's her pout. Grant it, after every refusal he does not look at Lorelai knowing full well that she is giving him the look that he could never resist.

"So . . . Luke, are you going to tell me where we are going?" Lorelai asked with a hopeful voice.

Luke just turned his head so he could see her and answered simply, "No."

"But, Luuuuke. Please tell me. I mean, I think I have the right to know, after all you want to know if I will like this place, or maybe I will absolutely hate where we are going, now you wouldn't want me to hate it would you?"

"I am pretty sure you won't hate where I am taking you. If you do however, then I will know for next time and not take to where I have plans to take you."

"Uhhh, your mean." Lorelai said and began to pout.

"I know." Luke said simply and gave Lorelai a quick kiss on the cheek.

Luke walked Lorelai home so she could get ready for the evening and he then headed home to make sure all of the plans were set for this evening.

"SOOKIE! What did you do with my curling iron?!" Lorelai yelled up at her younger sister. Lorelai's dad completed the basement (With help from William and Luke) so Lorelai was able to have her own space, she was after all a growing girl and now a teenage girl. She has a lot of stuff.

"I didn't touch it!" Sookie said innocently.

"Your lying."

"Fine, I'll go get it." Sookie then stomped upstairs to her bathroom and grabbed the iron and than with even more effort than the first time stomped all the way down to Lorelai's room and threw it on the bed and stomped back up.

"Sookie! What did I tell you about stomping up and down those stairs." Emily accused as she came out of her room after hearing all the commotion.

"Sorry mom, I will try my best not to do it again." Sookie replied in a snotty tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady, go up to your room until super and I don't want find you on the phone or the computer. If I do you will be grounded for two weeks. You here me?"

"Yes, mom." Sookie then went up to her room and collapsed on the bed, and then grabbed her cell phone and called Liz to talk about how paranoid Lorelai was tonight and she wanted to know if Luke was also this antzy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Phone Call - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello?" Liz answered

"Hey, Liz, how's it going?" Sookie asked in just above a whisper so her mom who seems to have super sonic hearing wouldn't be able to hear.

"Oh, pretty good, I am just getting entertained."

"Why would that be?" Sookie asked.

"Well, my brother is runnin' around the house like a chicken with its head cut off. He is so funny, I am pretty sure it is because of your sister too."

"Haha, I know Lorelai is acting the same way right now. Although I am not supposed to be on the phone because I was stomping on the stairs and apparently gave my mom attitude. So now I am stuck in my room until super. Which is okay because well I really don't feel like being around my mom or oh so perky Lorelai right now." Sookie said as she checked out her bedroom door to make sure her mom wasn't coming up the stairs.

"Hey, I got in trouble too, only my mom told me to stay in my room and I also have to do the dishes for the rest of the week."

"What did you do that got you into trouble?" Sookie asked

"Well I first of all was late for school again, then I told my mom I would be home by 4 but I decided to go and sit on the doc with TJ and I kindof lost track of time and well I was home at 5:30."

"So when will you be ungrounded or off punishment?"

"Well my mom told me I had to stay in my room the rest of the night and not be on the phone or computer and no tv, then the whole dishes thing . . . I should be able to hang out this weekend though seeing as my mom doesn't like when I am in the house for to long because I aparently bother her" Liz replied as she to looked out her bedroom door.

The two stayed on the phone a little longer until Liz' mom called her down for super. By that time Luke had finally finished getting ready and he was now heading out the door to go and pick up Lorelai.

**Yay! that is it for now, please review although this probably is not the best chapter i am just glad i finished this chapter, i have been procrastinating :D **

**anyways please review, that way i know people still have interst and could you also possibly give me an idea for the date. That is mainly why i stoped i had no idea where to have luke bring them, oh well please review and help w/ ideas. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is the next installment of Always. I am really having fun writing again. I have been getting into it again because I got tired of Facebook it consumed my life and lately writing has been keeping my mind off of my life. Which is good on some level because well writing helps me release. So here it is the date. I hope I do well on this I wrote it on a whim so, don't blame me if it is bad...well you can because I wrote it. Anyways here we go**

_Previously:_

_"So when will you be ungrounded or off punishment?" _

_"Well my mom told me I had to stay in my room the rest of the night and not be on the phone or computer and no T.V., then the whole dishes thing . . . I should be able to hang out this weekend though seeing as my mom doesn't like when I am in the house for to long because I apparently bother her" Liz replied as she to looked out her bedroom door. _

_The two stayed on the phone a little longer until Liz' mom called her down for super. By that time Luke had finally finished getting ready and he was now heading out the door to go and pick up Lorelai. _

Luke came up to the door caring roses, he rang the bell and stood there very nervous he was not sure of what was going to happen tonight. He really liked Lorelai and he new that she liked him too. This was just a matter of how well this date was going to go.

"Hello, Mr. Gilmore." Luke said as the quite tall Mr. Gilmore answered the door as to Lorelai was not quite ready yet.

"Now, Luke I have told you again and again call me Richard." He said as he led Luke into the house.

"I am sorry, Hello Richard." Luke corrected himself.

"That's better, so how are you this wonderful evening?" Richard asked while he and Luke entered the living room.

"I am okay, I just hope Lorelai likes what I have planned."

"Oh, I am sure she will. She adores you, you know."

"Really?" Luke asked sounding some what surprised.

"Yes, she really likes you. And between you and me I think you are a fine young man too and I know you would never, intentionally hurt her." Richard said just after his comment Lorelai and her mother entered the living room.

"Good evening Luke." Emily responded to Luke

"Good evening Mrs. Gilmore." Luke said standing up to the women who have just entered the room.

"Luke, call me Emily. Please. I have known you for so long, you really should call me Emily." Emily responded in a quite sweet tone. (shocking. I know. But I like making Emily nice...well I never really liked Emily, but I like writing her nice, because that is easier.)

"All right, I am sorry, Emily." Luke said correcting himself for the second time that night.

Finally taking notice to Lorelai, "Hi, Lorelai." He said in almost a mesmerized voice.

"Hi, Luke." Lorelai responded in a adoring tone.

After some short conversation with Lorelai's parents Luke and Lorelai finally headed out. When they got into Luke's truck Lorelai asked, "So what do you have planed for us tonight?"

"That is a surprise." Luke simply stated as he headed off into the direction of Hartford.

The whole ride Lorelai was trying to break Luke but nothing seemed to work. He really wanted to surprise Lorelai, he rarely got a chance because she is so good at getting information out of him. Once in Hartford Luke pulled into the parking lot of a Retro drive-in movie theater. Lorelai was shocked she had heard about this place when they were just opening and she probably mentioned it once about how romantic it would be to sit in a drive in like the 60's couples would. The thing that shocked her most was she mentioned that before she and Luke began to date.

"Oh, Luke." Was the only thing Lorelai could mutter.

"So you like your surprise?" Luke asked already knowing the answer.

"I love it." Lorelai said then kissed Luke on the cheek. Luke then grabbed the speaker and Lorelai then snuggled up close to Luke as the movie began.

**Okay that is where I am going to end this installment. Okay now my other stories some of them I have yet to update. But I have written some new one's that I would like some feed back on. I have only gotten one review on one of them and the other non. So please review it does help me know if I should continue. This one how ever is fun to write. It is odd how well I can write these ones, but I think it keeps my dream alive you know finding that guy. **

**I just got my heart broke, so if some of my stories take that turn I apologize but you know what sometimes writing romance just depresses me, so yeah, please review and let me know what you think should happen, because i like a challenge and would like to incorporate your ideas too.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


End file.
